Quero ser mais que um amigo
by Agatha Black3
Summary: A guerra acabou, cada um segue com a sua vida, mas lembranças surgem para despertar um sentimento esquecido...


Obs: essa fic é sobre Harry/Hermione principalmente e também sobre o cotidiano de Harry pós-Hogwarts, bem acho q é isso...não sou muito boa em resumos P , espero q gostem.

P.s: ela foi escrita antes do lançamento do 6º livro, logo a história ficou com um final diferente(visão da autora aki XD)

* * *

**1º capítulo: Lembranças amargas**

Harry acordou com a claridade que entrava pela janela. "Faz um belo dia lá fora", pensou. Levantou-se, tomou um banho, trocou de roupa e foi tomar seu café da manhã. Enquanto comia, pensava nos acontecimentos passados. A guerra havia acabado a 8 meses, ele lutara contra Voldemort e ganhara, e a seis meses acabara os estudos em Hogwarts.

Estava morando em um apartamento no centro de Londres. O espaço era pequeno mas bonito e funcional. Acabou de comer e resolveu dar uma arrumada no lugar, que estava uma bagunça. Também pudera, fora chamado tão derrepente pelo Montrose Magpies, que não teve tempo de deixar nada certo. Harry recebera uma carta do time de quadribol convidando-o a fazer o teste para ser apanhador da equipe há um mês, eles gostaram tanto dele que ele ficou por lá treinando e só voltou há um dia. Deram-lhe 6 dias de folga, " o suficiente para resolver uns problemas e deixar tudo em ordem" disse ele.

Enquanto arrumava o quarto, Harry encontrou o álbum da sua turma de Hogwarts. Recebera-o no final do último ano letivo, ele continha as fotos de todos os seus colegas. Ele apanhou o álbum e sentando-se na cama, começou a folhea-lo: Dino Thomas, Simas Finigan, Neville Longbottom...olhando a foto de Neville, imaginou onde o amigo poderia estar agora, a última carta que recebera fazia um tempo e dizia que ele estava pesquisando sobre ervas e plantas raras ao redor do mundo. Virou a página e se deparou com a foto de Rony Weasley na página da esquerda e Hermione Granger na direita. Quando viu a imagem de Mione sorrindo graciosamente para ele, Harry sentiu um aperto no coração. Sentia falta da presença dela. Ele demorou a descobrir que gostava dela e quando aconteceu já era tarde. "Como fui estúpido e burro" pensou ele amargamente.

_(momento flashback)_Depois de ter vivido um namorico com Cho Chang no quinto ano, Harry namorou no sexto ano Parvati Patil, o namoro durou apenas 1 mês e por isso ele achava que não tinha sorte no amor. No último dia de aula do sétimo ano, ele estava indo para a cabana de Hagrid entregar um presente pro amigo. No caminho viu Rony e Hermione indo em direção ao lago. Não resistiu a curiosidade e resolveu segui-los sem que percebessem. Eles pararam próximo a uma grande árvore a beira do lago, Harry se esgueirou para de traz da árvore de modo que podia ouvir e vê-los bem.

-Rony por que você me trouxe aqui? perguntou Hermione.

Harry sentiu que seu coração batia rapidamente e estava ficando nervoso. "Porque estou assim?" Ele se perguntou estranhando aquelas sensações naquele momento.

-Bem eu ah...q-que-quero ped-dir você em namoro! disse Rony e segurou as mãos de Hermione - você aceita?

-Harry quase gritou não, mas se conteve a tempo e ficou torcendo em seu íntimo, "diga não Mione, diga não".

-Hum...eu aceitodisse Hermione timidamente após um breve silêncio.

Harry ficou boquiaberto, parecia que tinha morrido por dentro, ele não sentia mais suas mãos, seus pés, só sentia vontade de enfeitiçar Rony, de chorar e de correr pra bem longe. E então aconteceu, Rony e Hermione se beijaram, Harry sentia como se o tivessem apunhalado no coração, queria sair dali mais como sem que eles o vissem? Então para seu alívio os dois saíram e voltaram para o castelo.

Harry se recostou na árvore e ficou ali sentado por um bom tempo. Seu cérebro estava a mil, ele sabia que Rony gostava de Hermione, Mas achou que o amigo nunca ia ter coragem, para se declarar a ela, e pior, que ela fosse aceitar! Isso foi um baque pra ele. E com a ajuda desse turbilhão de pensamentos, a ficha caiu: "eu gosto dela" desabafou. " Como eu demorei pra perceber isso! Eu busquei em outras garotas o que está nela, por isso meus relacionamentos não deram certo, como eu pude ser tão tolo esses anos?!" ele culpou-se .

Ele ficou ali parado um tempo, a noite caiu e ele enfim resolveu se levantar. "Vou até a casa do Hagrid, não posso fazer mais nada quanto ela por enquanto, infelizmente Rony tomou a iniciativa primeiro e...ela o escolheu" disse Harry, " por mais doloroso que isso seja para mim" concluiu.(_fim do flashback)_

Harry abriu os olhos, olhou no relógio na parede, 12:00, ficara perdido nas suas lembranças por um bom tempo. Não estava mais com cabeça para arrumar nada. Não tivera mais notícias dos dois há quatro meses, desde que começaram uma viagem pela Alemanha. "Ah preciso esquecer isso! Vou sair um pouco", pensou Harry, porém, antes de sair ele pegou a foto de Mione, olhou-a bem, colocou-a no bolso e aparatou.

* * *

**_Bem e aí, o q acharam? Tirei essa fic lá das profundezas da minha hd rs  
Logo estarei postando os proximos capitulos...  
Deixem reviews ok_**


End file.
